Seek and Find
by Trin7
Summary: Trinity's new life and her search for a purpose...
1. Chapter 1

Bored. That's how she felt. Just…bored. Tired of school, tired of her dead-end job, tired of the endless parade of shallow friends and momentary acquaintances that came in and out of her life. Her "life"? Could she even refer to this as life? She didn't feel alive.

It felt like something was missing. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on. It was there, at the edge of her mind, taunting her.

There was something wrong with the world.

It was too difficult to understand exactly what it was. She had searched for the answers and had developed an educated guess about what it might be linked to, but the truth continued to elude her.

She was young. Just turned 18. Highschool had been easy for her. She was smart. A lot smarter than most, but sometimes found herself wondering if it was all worth it. She had decided to go to college in the Spring, but had no idea what she should study. For some reason it just felt like it didn't matter what she chose. Like she wouldn't be around to find out what would happen.

She had moved out of her parents house almost immediately after she received her diploma. It seemed like maybe she just needed some time to find herself. Some time to understand why she felt the way she did.

To fill the empty hours at home alone she turned to the computer. A guy in high school had taught her how to use the thing. After a few years of practice she had learned to use it very well. She was a hacker and that made life a bit more interesting. A few weeks earlier she had hacked the IRS database. They were still looking for clues as to who had done it. They'd never find her though. She'd made sure of that….

* * *

She woke up to the sound of her alarm screeching into her ear. Time for work, she thought. After climbing out of bed she took a quick shower, dried her short brown hair, grabbed a soda, pulled on some jeans, a simple white shirt, and her black leather jacket and headed out the door. It was cold today. The bus ride to work was crowded. So crowded that she didn't notice the tall African American man across from her. He was watching her.

She got off at her stop and clocked in at the bookstore she worked in. The day went by relatively uneventfully and then her shift was over. She said a hasty goodbye to her coworkers and left. While she was waiting at the bus stop the same tall black man approached her.

"It's a nice evening, don't you think?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

"You look like you could use some answers."

"What?"

"Well, I'm surprised you don't recognize me. You have seen my picture before. In the papers. In the database, maybe?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Trinity. I know who you are. Now do you know me?"

She was startled that he had used her alias. Then the realization set in. He was the one she had been searching for.

"You're Morpheus."

"Yes, that's right. I came to extend an invitation to you. If you want to know the truth, meet me at midnight tonight. Heart of the City motel. Room 303. I have to be leaving now. Don't mention this to anyone."

Just as quickly as he had arrived he disappeared. Now she had a decision to make. Well, it wasn't really much of a decision. Of course she would go. Maybe he would know what it was. The Matrix. Maybe he would know why she felt the way she did. Yes, she would meet with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Trinity went back to her small apartment and waited. It seemed like she was always waiting. Waiting for something, for someone, she didn't know for sure. Maybe it would be worth it when whatever it was decided to show up.

It was a quarter to midnight when she headed out the door for what she would soon learn would be the last time.

She arrived at the abandoned hotel building just in time and was greeted by a tall dark haired man in black leather.

"Trinity?"

"Yeah, that's right. Who are you?"

"My name is Apoc. I'll take you to him."

She followed the man upstairs and into a new life. When she took the red pill from Morpheus she had no idea what a leap of faith it would turn out to be.

* * *

After a few months of recuperation and muscle regrowth, Trinity woke up in a different bed with different clothes, no hair, and plugs in her arms. Not to mention the fact that she felt as though she's never be warm again.

She learned quickly, her hair grew back, and she even got used to the cold. The food wasn't that bad, either. Better than nothing she assumed. But she still felt a little lost. Like she had no purpose. Like she was still waiting.

Then one day Morpheus announced that he was taking her to visit the Oracle.

"Hello Trinity. Have a seat."

She sat at the small kitchen table nervously awaiting the woman's judgement. She never would have expected the question that was asked next.

"Have you ever been in love?"

"Excuse me?"

"It's a very simple question, Trinity."

"No, I haven't."

"You will be."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything. You see, you will fall in love with the One."

Morpheus had told her about the prophecy.

"How do you know that?"

"It is my purpose to know. Morpheus is waiting and others are on their way, you should go."

Trinity rose angrily and turned to leave.

"Trinity?"

She turned back to the older woman.

"You will find what you are looking for."

Trinity nodded and exited the apartment.

* * *

It wasn't her first time in Zion. They had docked briefly after she had been unplugged for some much needed rest. A strange thing had happened on the day of her "birth" and Morpheus was anxious to speak with the other captains about it. It seemed that two people had been unplugged on the same day at almost exactly the same time. This was very dangerous. There was always the chance that the two signals could have gotten crossed and one person would have been left to die in the sewers. For this reason, it was considered a special event when "twins" were born. Trinity was one of a set. She met her "brother" on that first visit to Zion. They had grown close even though they rarely saw each other face to face. So after her visit with the Oracle, it was Ghost she was most anxious to speak with.

She found him almost immediately upon their arrival.

"Hello Brother."

"It's good to see you again, sister. Did they take you to the Oracle?"

"That's what I came to tell you about. I noticed something in the Oracle's apartment and I wanted to ask you about it."

"Go ahead."

"What does 'Temet Nosce' mean?"

Ghost smiled, "It's Latin. It means, 'Know Thyself"."

"Really…"

"So what did she tell you?"

"She told me…that I would fall in love with the One."

She didn't see the look of pain that passed briefly over Ghost's face. She was too busy thinking about what he had just told her.

* * *

They only returned to Zion every 6 months or so. Morpheus kept his crew very busy. Days then weeks then months and finally years went by. Nothing changed. She became a very skilled soldier and was eventually promoted to second in command. Then one day something was different.

"I have a new assignment for you Trinity."

She turned to see Morpheus in the doorway of her cramped quarters.

"What is it?"

"I need you to watch a man inside. I think he may be important."

"Alright. What's the name?"

"Thomas Anderson."


	3. Chapter 3

"Dammit!"

Trinity rose from her chair angrily as Tank pulled the plug from the back of her head.

"I almost had him! He was right there in the bar! Why did you make me leave!"

"Sorry, Trin. Morpheus said we had to leave immediately. Orders from Zion. He asked us to get you out," Dozer consoled his friend.

Trinity rubbed her eyes as though tired of using them.

"I know, I know…It's just, three years and you'd think I'd have gotten him out by now. It seems like I've been watching this guy forever."

"Go and get some rest. You look like you could use it. I'll come and get you when we get closer to home," Tank offered.

She smiled. That was Tank. Always helpful, always sweet.

She turned and headed to her small quarters, grateful for the time she had. Sleep hadn't been easy to come by in the last few days. They were always watching him. Day and night. And they weren't the only ones. The agents had their eye on him too. It was getting more and more dangerous for her every time she jacked in to contact him.

Thomas A. Anderson.

The name haunted her dreams. She hadn't even seen his face but she knew everything about him. Where he lived, where he worked, his favorite restaurants, his favorite movies, who he spent his days with….

What she couldn't figure out was, how to get him to meet with her. He was suspicious of everyone. Very cautious. But she was getting closer. Tonight she had almost caught up with him…before Morpheus pulled her out that is.

Oh well, she thought. There was always tomorrow. Maybe some time in Zion was what she needed.

_Knock, knock_

Trinity sat upright in her small bed and stared at the door trying to remember where she was.

Then she remembered. Tank was coming to wake her up. She pulled on her pants and boots and threw a stained blue sweater on over her undershirt, then headed for the main deck.

Morpheus was there. They were just passing through the gate into Zion.

An all too familiar stench assaulted her nostrils as she turned to see Cypher leering at her from the corner. He gave her one of those knowing smiles as she looked away in disgust. He'd haunted her steps every day since they unplugged him. She quietly wished that Morpheus would have him assigned to another ship, but she'd never actually suggest it. "Everyone has their purpose," Morpheus always said. Everyone…

They made a smooth landing at the dock, gathered their belongings and exited the ship. Ghost was there, waiting for her as he always was.

Trinity smiled. She could always count on her brother. Ghost moved forward and gave Trinity a warm hug.

"Welcome home, Trin" he said with a smile.

She spent that first night speaking with her brother. Telling him all about the stress she was under. How difficult her assignment was. And the all about the closeness she felt to Thomas Anderson, or Neo, as she was now referring to him. The rest of the time she slept. Stocking up on rest as Ghost called it. Preparing for the long days ahead. Ghost left soon after they arrived. Two ships were never docked at the same time for long, so their visits were few and far between.

And then, just like that, their rest was over and they all headed back to the Nebuchadnezzer. She had no idea how drastically her life was about to change.


	4. Chapter 4

Switch almost never spoke to anyone except for Apoc. They had a very close relationship and Trinity found it difficult to understand. She'd never had that before.

So it was a great surprise when the pale woman came to speak with Trinity during her watch.

"Trinity?"

She turned to Switch standing behind the operator's chair she was now occupying.

"Switch? Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I thought you could use some company. You've been really quiet lately."

Trinity smiled. She supposed she had been quiet.

"I've just got a lot of things on my mind."

"You think he's the one, don't you?"

Switch's question caught Trinity off guard and she didn't know exactly how to react.

"I've seen the way you watch that code…It's the same way I look at Apoc and you know it," Switch explained. "You're in love with him."

Trinity relaxed a bit. Switch didn't know what the Oracle had said to her about falling in love with the One. In fact she wasn't referring to the prophecy at all. She just thought Trinity had found her "soul-mate" as some would call it.

"I guess that's it. Maybe I just feel a closeness to him. I used to be like that and I know how it feels to be alone all the time. I want to get him out," Trinity said.

Switch smiled, "I understand, you'll get him out soon, don't worry."

She patted Trinity on the shoulder and left to return to her own room leaving Trinity with more questions than she had had before their conversation.

* * *

Breakfast was always an interesting time on board the ship. Mouse and his ridiculous stories usually dominated the conversation. He was a good kid and Trinity knew he would settle down eventually. He just needed some time to get used to the real world.

Cypher had the first watch of the day and he, like Trinity, was assigned to watching Neo. On this particular morning however, Trinity had decided to take an early shift, so she headed up to the main deck before everyone else finished breakfast and had Tank load her into the Matrix. It was very early in the morning and still dark in the dream world. She set up in a room in an abandoned hotel and began her search for Neo. Unfortunately, Cypher arrived to relieve Tank before Trinity was able to get out.

Morpheus pulled the plug from her pounding head and the room spun for a moment before she was able to tell what had happened to her.

"It's alright Trinity. You got out. You made it."

"How **_the hell_** did they trace my phone!" she screamed at no one in particular.

Morpheus tried to calm her down, but it was useless. She turned on Cypher.

"What the hell were you doing calling me on a traceable phone? Are you insane? Those were agents in there!"

Cypher gave her a look that threw her into a rage and she lashed out at him only to be pulled back by a much stronger Morpheus.

"Cypher, get out of here. You're off duty the rest of the day."

Cypher made a sarcastic gesture and then left for his own room.

Meanwhile, Trinity had collapsed back onto the chair and was now dabbing at the blood running down the side of her head.

"This was his fault, Morpheus. He did something."

"Just calm down Trinity. You are under a lot of stress. Maybe you should take some time off. Let me watch Neo. I know he's important, but so are you. You are the best soldier I have and I don't want to lose you."

"I can't rest Morpheus. I have a plan. I know how to get him out."

"Fine. Then go and rest today at least. Try again tonight. I'll operate for you so we don't have anymore accidents."

Trinity gingerly rose and headed to her room for some rest.


	5. Chapter 5

Her plan was simple really, she didn't know why she hadn't thought of it before. Neo trusted the computer. So, she'd use that to her advantage.

_Follow the white rabbit._

And he did. Right to her. Right into his new life. He trusted her from the first time they met in that club. Maybe it was fate, maybe not. It didn't matter. They had gotten him out. She had gotten him out. Now she had to wait again. It would be months before he'd be well enough to speak and even longer before he could become an active part of the crew.

She had thought that once he was out, the feelings she had would go away. They didn't. In fact, everyday she worked on him, rebuilding muscles or placing plugs in his arms, the feelings just got stronger.

Then one day he woke up. Morpheus explained everything to him and introduced him to the crew. He panicked. Everyone panicked after that story. Then he trained and that night he slept. She brought his dinner to his room and quietly knelt down next to him and set the tray on the floor. The moment she looked at his peaceful, sleeping face she knew that those feelings were not going to go away.

He was the One.


End file.
